


Hands

by Kagenoir



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagenoir/pseuds/Kagenoir
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by Tumblr user: Somnia's headcanons featuring Akashi, Midorima and hands!





	1. Chapter 1

As Akashi watched Midorima play the piano in the school’s music room, he couldn’t help but stare at Midorima’s hands. Dexterous fingers pressed over keys and Akashi really should be appreciating the music that comes forth out of the piano, but all that he could think of at this moment, is the sound that Shintarou will make, as soon as those same fingers that pressed those piano keys,  prepared himself for Akashi.


	2. Digital

These were beautiful, beautiful fingers.

          Akashi admired the long digits that were usually wrapped in tape, now free from their usual bindings.

           With these fingers, Akashi licked one of the fingers,  Shintarou had made hundreds– no , thousands of shots that never missed. With these fingers Shintarou had played numerous symphonies on the piano. And with these fingers, Shintarou played Shogi with him for hours and kept him entertained– enthralled even.

Nuzzling the hand, Akashi thought, They’re still soft. Despite everything.

     Akashi chuckled, Shintarou’s fingers, his hand, his, all his. Just like how the man himself belonged to him. Shintarou was his. HIS. HIS. He will never belong to anyone else.

Shintarou had been foolish to think otherwise. He had struggled but in the end he gave in. After all, Shintarou was nothing without him. After all he was ABSOLUTE.

Akashi flicked the switch to the radio, Oha-Asa was on.

“ Today’s lucky forecast for Sagittarius”

That caught his attention. Shintarou did love his Oha-Asa.

The radio droned on “ Your luck isn’t very good for this day. You will lose a very valuable object if you don’t take caution. To counter this, you must have your lucky item with you. And that is an item which a Cancer treasures”

Akashi smirked. 

How fortuitous. Everything is going rather nicely, I have an item exactly like that at hand,  he thought. 

He tightened his grip on Shintarou’s hand. He had something Shintarou treasured, something that he wouldn’t want to live without.

He opened a small chest with a key that he kept on a chain around his neck.

Precious things should be kept safe after all. 

With that he reverently kissed Shintarou’s hand and put it on the cushion inside the chest.


	3. Finger

And the hand-related AkaMidos continue on with this.

————————————————————–

Not enough. 

Akashi mouthed as a finger entered his mouth.

This is hardly enough. Give me more

Midorima stared at Akashi, a blush slowly forming on his face.

Isn’t this enough? Midorima stammered, it’s hardly appropriate–

Akashi cut Midorima off by engulfing two fingers with his mouth while saying, As I said this, these are hardly enough. I could take on 5 without choking, I’ve taken something a whole lot bigger. Don’t you remember the time when I swallowed your–

Midorima gulped But that was with the help of some fluids, I hardly think that taking in this many would be safe for your throat.

Give it to me. All of it. Akashi commanded. And when Akashi demanded something he usually got it.

Flushing some more, Midorima thrust 3 more fingers into Akashi’s mouth. He was soon rewarded with the sight of an Akashi moaning and flushed with bliss.

Is it that good? Midorima asked as he continued watching Akashi lapping at his fingers. He was starting to feel dizzy.

Of course it is , Akashi said with absolute certainty. After all it is Shintarou’s–

Midorima shut his eyes, he couldn’t take it anymore. The sight of Akashi popping his fingers into his mouth.

Precious lunch, Akashi finished as the last tofu finger was chewed and swallowed.

Midorima could only whine as soon as he noticed that Akashi had finished off his lunch and lucky item. So much for luck, huh?


	4. Words

And here we go, the last fic in the hand thingy verse haha. I honestly have no idea how to write porn. OTL

___________________________________________

You were staring, Midorima pointed out as he shut the lid of the piano, I would hardly think that you were enthralled by the piano keys.

oh was I?, Akashi laughed, Did I disturb your practice Shintarou?

It’s not like I stopped because of you, I was almost done when you came in.

Midorima was visibly embarrassed. How cute. As Midorima was pushing up his glasses, Akashi took hold of one of his hands and remarked, Such a beautiful hand.

Excuse me? , Midorima stuttered.

Akashi kissed Midorima’s palm, I do believe you’ve gone deaf , Shintarou. I stated what I wanted to say clearly, you have beautiful hands. With that Akashi turned Midorima’s hand over and started kissing his knuckles. After some time, his teeth found the beginning of the wrappings of the hand. Biting it, he slowly unwound the tape.

Midorima stood frozen as the taping came undone.

Your fingers that play the piano excellently, Akashi put one finger into his mouth and sucked on it.

A second one joined in as Akashi mouthed , these fingers that you use to move the shogi pieces on the board when you play with me. After he had finished lavishing his attention on all of the digits he nuzzled midorima’s hand.These fingers that you use push up your glasses, when they slip down. these fingers that you hold your lucky items with. These fingers that you make your flawless shots with. They’re beautiful. Just like the person that owns them.

But what I want to see right now is, he pushed Midorima onto the piano bench, is how these fingers would look like as —, he bent down and whispered , you prepare yourself for me.

He nibbled on Midorima’s ear , I want to see those elegant fingers scissoring in and out of you. To see those fingers wrap around your length as you jerk yourself off. To see you pinching your nipples with those fingers.

And he kissed Midorima , his tongue plunging into Midorima’s mouth. 

To feel your fingers on my back, scratching it slightly, as I thrust into you, finding your sweet spot. He continued only slightly breathless.

Midorima was panting heavily but he managed to call out, Akashi…

Akashi stood up and smiled at Midorima, fixing his clothes as he slowly walked away from Midorima, this is hardly the place and time to be seeing all of those,

See you in an hour at the front gates , I have something to settle first.

As he walked out of the music room door he voiced out, I hope that was sufficient payment for keeping the others out, Satsuki.

Momoi nodded.She had all the information she could ever want or need.


End file.
